


Fireworks

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Melancholy, Self-Reflection, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: When she had asked if they could buy fireworks, he had initially protested.Or: Kyo reflects on his past on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! The 4th of July had me wanting to write about fireworks, but of course that's not a thing in Japan, so I substituted with New Years. Sorry this is out of season, but I hope you'll like it anyway lol.
> 
> Takes place post-manga, so read at your own risk.

When she had asked if they could buy fireworks, he had initially protested.

It was money that they really didn't need to be spending at the moment, money that Kyo could be saving for more important things. Like more furniture for their new apartment. Or that engagement ring he had seen in the window of the jewelry store on his way to work one day.

But he couldn't very well tell her that.

So he made up some lame excuse about how fireworks were a western tradition for New Year's, not an eastern one, so where were they going to find some here in Japan?

But, as if a firework-sensing radar were built into her core, Tohru had led them to a convenience store that was selling a variety of firecrackers for reasons unbeknownst to Kyo.

He stood back a bit and watched her peruse the shelves, which were still surprisingly full considering it was New Year's Eve. She had a delicate finger against her chin, lips moving silently as she read the packaging, which was mostly in English, a subject that she had never exactly excelled at. Finally, she grabbed a long, thin, red box and turned to Kyo happily.

"I found them, Kyo-kun!"

"O-oh, yeah? What are they?" he asked, stepping closer and feigning interest.

"Sparklers! Just like we had at the beach that one time."

Yeah. That one time. Just days after he had realized he was in love with her. Days after he had truly accepted that he would never have anything he wanted in life, let alone her.

Yet here they were now.

"Can we get them?" Tohru prompted.

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you want."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading toward the register. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Sure.

Fortunately for Kyo's wallet, the sparklers were fairly inexpensive. Soon enough, they were out on the street, which was mostly empty as people were likely staying home and watching the specials on TV. Tohru skipped along a few steps ahead of Kyo, the plastic bag from the store swinging along with her movements at her side.

"Careful, or you're gonna trip!" Kyo called out to her.

Tohru turned around to retort, but her reply was cut short by a yelp as she stumbled over her own feet. Kyo reached out and grabbed her thin arm to keep her upright.

"Dummy," he murmured affectionately. "Let me carry that."

"What should we do first?" Tohru asked as they began to near their apartment building. "Mochi or fireworks?"

"Well, we're already outside, so let's do these things."

"Oh, good idea. We already have our coats on and everything."

Kyo handed the bag back to Tohru and watched quietly as she fumbled with the box of sparklers. She held one out to him, raising a brow questioningly, but he just shook his head. She kept it for herself and reached for the cigarette lighter they had bought to ignite the fireworks. Kyo quickly took it from her though, nervous, and lit the end of her sparkler for her.

Tohru squealed with delight as the end of the long stick began to spit out golden sparks. Kyo took a step back to avoid being struck and retreated once again to his own thoughts.

New Years was hard. It always had been, and Kyo had essentially accepted that it always would be. It was a time of year dedicated to reflecting on the past and making plans for the future, two things he was neither good at nor enjoyed. Sure, now his life was infinitely better. The curse was broken. He was living "outside." He had _her_. But all the same, watching Tohru hold a sparkler at arm's length, almost too vividly recreating that scene from the beach a couple of years ago, was certainly not helping his melancholy.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru called, pulling him back to reality. "Isn't it pretty?!"

His eyes focused on her again, catching sight of the look on her face; pure, unadulterated joy was gracing her features. Her lips were pulled wide into a smile, her cheeks slightly rosy from the cold. What was most remarkable was her eyes. The light from the firework danced in them, painting her usually-brown irises a dark, shimmering gold, accentuating her glee even further.

She was beautiful. So beautiful.

And she was his.

She was here with him on New Year's Eve.

_She was his._

Kyo couldn't help himself. He closed the distance between them quickly, cupping Tohru's cheeks in his hands. Her eyes widened slightly at his sudden movement, but she quickly relaxed into the kiss he gave her. He never wanted to let go, never wanted their lips to part ever again. But the need for oxygen eventually won, and he released her lips. They both panted slightly, breath pooling in the cold air between them before dissipating into the winter sky.

Tohru bit her lower lip, cheeks flushing. "W-what was that for?"

"No reason, really," Kyo replied simply. Noticing that her sparkler had burned out, he pulled another from the box and lit it before handing it to her.

They watched the new sparkler burn itself out silently, both lost in separate, though similar, thoughts about their histories.

"Hey, Tohru," Kyo said after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Promise me something."

Tohru flashed a soft smile in his direction, noticing the bittersweet expression on his face. "Anything, Kyo-kun."

"Promise...you'll stay with me this year?"

Tohru leaned against his shoulder, her head resting against his upper arm. "I promise. And every year after this one, too."

Kyo released a deep breath as relief swept over him. He didn't know why. She had proven time and time again that she was in love with him, and that she would stay with him through anything and everything life might throw their way. But hearing the verbal confirmation on this night filled with complicated emotions was still oddly soothing.

He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her thin body, drawing her closer. Tohru let the second, now-dead sparkler fall from her fingertips as she moved to hug Kyo back.

"Thank you…" he murmured, pressing his face into her hair.

She didn't reply. She didn't need to. She just needed to hold him, and she knew that.

So she did. And the cold around his heart started to melt a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Furuba social medias: @riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


End file.
